


The Game

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: D/s, D/s Dynamic Switch, D/s relationship, F/M, Sub!Tom, Switches, dom!Tom, domme!Reader, here be smut, leather bracelet, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the Reader have a game going in their relationship. Both the Reader and Tom are switches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a D/s dynamic before, so please forgive me my mistakes.

“Will that be all, today, ma’am?” The cashier asked as she rang up my purchases. The best item I found at this little boutique was a leather bracelet that was wide and looked like something used in bondage. All the better, because Tom was taking me to a birthday party for one of his friends later, and I needed something that would grab his attention. We played a little game when we went to parties. Each of us would try to provoke the other with subtle innuendo or sexual looking actions, and whoever caved would be the submissive for the night. If one of us wanted to leave, which is what it took to become the submissive for the night, then we would walk up to the other and whisper either ‘Mistress’ or ‘Master’ in their ear.

“Yes, that’ll do it,” I said, thinking out loud before I realized that I’d answered the cashier’s question at the same time. Nothing got Tom harder than seeing or hearing something that implied his own submissiveness. Oh, yes. This would definitely do it. The bracelet was about three inches wide and fastened using a leather chord that matched the dark brown leather of the bracelet and tied rather like a corset. The metal grommets served to make it a sturdy piece of jewelry—if it could even be called that—and it would serve well as… _incentive_ for Tom’s submission. It was fashionable, as well, so I could wear it practically anywhere I wanted and nobody would be the wiser for it. Well, Benedict might, but then he can nearly always guess when we’re playing our game or how it’ll end. It was his party that we were going to tonight, anyway.

_Oh, yes,_ I thought. _This will be a night to remember._

\---

Tom was picking me up at seven, so I put the finishing touches on my makeup just before I heard the doorbell ring.

“Coming!” I shouted, smiling when I realized what I’d just said. I grabbed my purse, which contained The Bondage Bracelet as I’d named it, and I hurried to open the door for Tom. “Hey! Are you ready to go?”

“Yes, I am. Are you?” Tom asked giving me a long appraising look before offering me his arm. Tom was wearing a thin white t-shirt and a black leather jacket along with a pair of well-fitted jeans. I looked him over before I locked my door and was pleased to note the very conspicuous lack of underwear on his part. _Is that all you’ve got, Tom?_ As we climbed into his car, I made a little noise like I’d forgotten something.

“Wouldn’t want to forget this,” I said pulling the bracelet out of my purse and tying it on my wrist. While I did so, I noticed that Tom had yet to crank the car. When I looked up, Tom was staring at me with dark, lustful eyes and a slightly opened mouth. I put all the innocence that I possessed into my voice and spoke. “Is something wrong, Thomas?”

He drew in a breath with an audible hiss. I only ever called him Thomas when he was the submissive. I was getting to him, and the evidence was right in front of me as his jeans began to tent around his erection. I fiddled with the leather cord and watched in satisfaction as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran over his bottom lip, betraying how aroused he was.

“You are quite evil, pet,” Tom growled, and I feigned a shocked expression. “Don’t play coy with me. You know what you’re doing to me, don’t you?”

Tom was using that hard, velvety voice that I’d grown so accustomed to when he was the dominant. He knew what that voice did to me, and I could feel myself growing wet. I’d also grown accustomed to hiding my arousal during this game—an ability which Tom didn’t have the luxury of possessing. It was at times like this when I was truly thankful that I was a woman.

“I’ll have you whimpering my title before the first fifteen minutes of the party are over,” Tom said, and I smirked to hide how wet I was getting.

“Don’t count on it, Thomas,” I said and he finally cranked the car and drove us to Benedict’s house.

“Happy Birthday, Ben!” Tom and I shouted when he opened the door for us. I loved the way that his eyes lit up and his cheeks blushed when he saw us. We both greeted Ben’s other guests and when Tom was talking to somebody else, Ben pulled me aside.

“I know what you’re doing with that bracelet, (y/n),” Ben said as he ran his fingers over the leather. I felt my cheeks heat up and smiled sheepishly. “How would you like some help?”

“I’d love it, but it has to be extremely subtle, or Tom will notice and guilt me into giving up,” I said, glancing over at Tom only to see him walking back toward us.

“Trust me,” Ben breathed before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I knew what he was going for, so I grabbed Ben’s wrists and leaned in to his touch. We pulled apart just as Tom reached us, and Ben gave us both a wide smile. “I hope you two are enjoying yourselves, so far.”

“We are, thanks mate,” Tom said in a slightly lower register of voice than before. Ben patted my shoulder once more before wandering off into the loud crown of people. He was up to something, and I knew it. Suddenly, the song that was playing over the speakers from Ben’s iPod changed, and I mentally applauded him. His speakers were now blaring ‘S&M’ by Rihanna. “Oh, God,” I heard Tom breathe before I unceremoniously dragged him onto the dance floor. A large group of people were already writhing and bumping together, so I dragged Tom right into the middle of it. I brought his hands to my hips and pressed my back to his front, grinding my ass against his ever-growing erection. “Fuck.”

“Chains and whips excite me,” I sang along as we rubbed our bodies together, and I heard Tom let out a moan against my ear. As soon as that song ended, Ben played ‘Talk Dirty To Me’ by Rude By Night. He was playing the most sexually-charged songs that he had on his iPod, and, even though this song got to me more than it did to Tom, I knew that every note drew me closer and closer to hearing beautiful surrender flow from Tom’s lips. We were practically having dry sex on the dance floor by this point, so I was almost grateful when Tom dragged me off to an abandoned corner of Ben’s house.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, tonight,” Tom breathed as he pushed me against a wall and slammed his hands on the wall on either side of my head, effectively trapping me in his lustful gaze. “Are you sure you don’t want to give up?”

“When I’m this close?” I asked rubbing my hand over his clothed erection and reveling in his shuddering gasp. “Now why would I want to do that, Thomas?”

I began to push his arms away so that I could slip away, but Tom grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back against the wall. His lips attacked mine before making their way over to my ear.

“Fine! You win. Just…Please, take me…Mistress,” he whispered, and I allowed my fingers to tangle in his hair and pull his head back. My lips and teeth attacked the skin of his neck, making Tom moan loudly and grip my shoulders even tighter.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Thomas,” I commanded, and he groaned again before answering. “Hurry now, or I won’t let you have any part of your desires and I’ll only use you for my own pleasure.”

“Your bracelet. It’ll open wide enough when the cord is loosened that my hands will fit inside. Use it as a binding, please, Mistress!” He said and I allowed myself a triumphant smirk.

“Anything else, Thomas?”

“Could…Could you use the dildo on me, this evening, Mistress?” Tom asked and that made me pause. Tom hardly ever asked me to do that for him, because he knew that I was almost deathly afraid of hurting him. Tom kissed my nose and looked into my eyes. “Please, Mistress. I promise that I won’t let you hurt me. We’ve done this before, Mistress, and you’ve not injured me once. I swear on my life that I will stop you and tell you if I feel any discomfort…Please, Mistress, I need this.”

His plea was whispered, but sincere. My mirth from winning was gone, replaced by my constant fear of going too far or not stopping in time to stop from hurting him. Tom always said that was what made me a good Domme, but I still hated being so afraid. I felt like I wasn’t in control, even though I was, and I hated that feeling. I heaved a sigh, praying that I was making the right choice and nodded in confirmation.

“Alright, but you have to promise that if anything feels even the slightest bit wrong that you’ll stop me immediately,” I said pointing a finger at him in mock threat.

“I promise, Mistress. Thank you,” Tom said and a big smile stretched across his lips. I couldn’t resist pressing my lips to his and plundering his mouth with my tongue. I moaned when I felt his cock twitch through his jeans, and I forced myself to pull away. I couldn’t have him come before we even left. “Shall I make our excuses?”

“No, Thomas. I’ve already got that taken care of. Just give me the keys and go wait by the car,” I said, and he dug the keys from his pocket. I took them, kissed his neck, and stroked his cheek. “Such a good boy for me, Thomas. I promise I won’t be long.”

Tom preened at my praise, smiling like the wonderful goof that he was, and walked back to the party to make a hasty exit. I went to find Benedict and caught him at the bar mixing a drink for himself and one of his other friends. He excused himself when he saw me and drew me over in the corner.

“Thank you for your help, Benedict,” I said. “I just came to make our excuses.”

“You’re welcome,” Ben said smiling. “Knowing that my best friend is going to be lying completely helpless under you in a few moments is possibly the best birthday gift you could’ve given me, because I know that he’s in very capable hands.”

I blushed, and Ben chuckled, drawing me in for a hug.

“Happy Birthday, Ben. Would you just tell people that Tom wasn’t feeling well?” I asked and I felt Ben nod against me. “Thank you so much, and I’m so sorry that we couldn’t stay longer.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just make Tom beg for it, and I’ll be happy,” Ben said with a smirk, and I nodded. “Now, go get him!”

That I did. I exited the party swinging my hips with the confidence that I knew I didn’t possess but should. Tom was standing beside the car, and when he saw me he rushed to my side of the car and held my door open for me. I slid into the driver’s seat and Tom shut my door, and then sprinted around to his side of the car. As we drove home, I noticed that Tom’s hands were fidgeting nervously with the sleeves of his white t-shirt.

“You look like you need something to do, Thomas. Why don’t you do something useful for the both of us and unzip yourself,” I said, and Tom knew better than to argue. He pulled himself out of his pants, but he knew better than to do more without my express permission. Tom did as he was required to do in this familiar situation and sat on his hands. At a red light, I looked over and admired his throbbing, rock-hard erection and felt the muscles of my nether region clench in anticipation. We were headed back to his place, this evening, because part of our arrangement was that, since we both wanted our sub to feel as comfortable as possible, our activities would take place at the sub’s home. “Do you like that? Do you like knowing that if somebody looked over right now, they would see you exposed and wanton for me?”

“Y-Yes, Mistress,” Tom breathed. I could see that he was aching to touch himself, but that he held himself back like a good boy. We had both developed a certain taste for dirty talk while we were playing our game, and we both used it to full advantage when it was our turn to take control. “Please, Mistress.”

“Please what, Thomas? Tell me what you want,” I commanded and he moaned quietly.

“Let me touch myself, please, Mistress. I’m so hard for you. It hurts, Mistress, please,” Tom said and I remained silent as the light turned green. “M-Mistress, I—“

“Slowly. You may touch yourself slowly, but, Thomas, you had better not spill before we get to the main event this evening, or I shall have to punish you severely,” I said, and I put my hand on Tom’s thigh, squeezing for emphasis. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you,” he said, and he brought one hand to his cock. He swirled his thumb over the tip where precome was leaking steadily out of the slit. Tom paused before he continued. “Do you wish for me to remain silent, Mistress?”

“No. You may be as loud as you like,” I said, knowing how much closer that would bring me to simply ripping his clothes off on the side of the road and fucking him then and there. Why would I do that to myself? Well, it was an exercise in delayed gratification, or at least that’s what I told myself. I was attempting to possess self-control….the key word there being ‘attempting’. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain composed as Tom took himself in hand and moaned loudly. He started pumping himself slowly, stroking and pulling on his rock-hard cock as more precome leaked out. “Tell me what you’re envisioning.”

“Ah! I’m...I’m thinking about you bending me over…unh…and f-fucking me with that big dildo. Oh, fuck,” he moaned between strokes.

“Go on.”

“Mmm, and then you leaving a plug inside me while…fuck…you ride me,” Tom groaned loudly, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand speed up its motions. At the next stop sign, I reached over and laced my fingers with his, squeezing the base of his cock hard enough to make him whimper. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“I said ‘slowly,’ Thomas, or have you forgotten?” I asked and a cheeky smile spread across his lips.

“Perhaps I need reminding,” he said, and I used my free hand to slap him across the face. It was light—certainly not hard enough to hurt him—but it _was_ just enough to let him know what would be coming when we got home if he didn’t behave. Tom looked thoroughly chastised. He knew that I didn’t like this part of being a dominant, and he knew how guilty I was feeling for doing that. “I am sorry, Mistress. That was out of line, and I never should have said it.”

I was silent as I removed my hand from his cock and started to drive down the road again, staring out the windshield with a stony expression plastered on my features, my jaw clenching involuntarily. I didn’t give Tom any further instructions; he knew that I was remembering the first night that I’d been dominant after we’d started playing our little game. That night, Tom had displayed a particular penchant for backtalk, and I was forced bend him over the end of the bed and spank him. I’d never done anything even remotely like it in my life, so I practically had a heart attack when Tom cried out. When I stopped, he told me that I should keep going, because no matter what it sounded like I wasn’t actually hurting him.

After we’d fallen asleep that night, I woke screaming in my sleep after a terrible nightmare in which I truly had hurt Tom, and hurt him badly. My relationship with Tom was the first I’d ever had, and, thus, it brought my first experience in the realm of dom/sub play. I was so frightened to begin with, but Tom eventually showed me that there was nothing about it that should scare me. If there ever was, I went immediately to him and we talked about it—usually at great length. Tom knew punishments weren’t exactly my forte, especially after that first night when I’d awoken screaming and crying. He’d held me as I cried, and he’d promised that he was alright. Until tonight, I’d never used a slap as a disciplinary measure, and I could already feel the guilt winding its way through my nervous system. I subconsciously flexed the hand that had hit him, and I couldn’t shake the feeling that Tom’s eyes were boring into me as I drove down the road as steadily as I could.

When we finally pulled into Tom’s driveway, I shut off the car and climbed out before Tom could race around to open my door. I’d never refused his gentlemanly gestures before, so he knew that I was feeling guilty over the slap I’d given him. I shouldn’t have felt that way, but I did. I unlocked the door to the house, and Tom and I went immediately upstairs to his bedroom. I grabbed the ottoman that matched his favorite leather reading chair from its place in the corner of his room. As I carried it to the middle of the room, I noted that Tom had stopped just inside the doorway and was licking his lips at the sight of the piece of furniture.

“Remove your jacket and your shirt,” I ordered, and Tom complied. When he had done as I’d commanded, I grabbed both of his wrists in mine and leaned forward to bite one of his nipples. Tom moaned loudly, and I pulled back, stepping just out of arm’s reach. “Shoes, socks, trousers—take them off. Now.”

Tom quickly followed my instructions, and I slowly untied the leather cord on my bracelet. I glanced up to find his eyes fixated on my wrist, and I inwardly applauded myself. I loved that I could get under Tom’s skin like this and make him squirm. His cock twitched as I pulled the leather off and extended it so that it was wide enough to slip over Tom’s wrists.

“Do you still want this?” I asked, drawing out his desire.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“How much?” I questioned, not even daring to look into his eyes.

“S-So much, Mistress. I want it so much that it feels like I am a fish out of water, gasping for breath and only finding suffocating emptiness,” Tom replied. Why did he always have to be so eloquent? Tom didn’t dare chance taking a step forward, even though I knew that he desperately wanted to. “Please.”

“Stand still and hold out your wrists,” I ordered moving toward him. When his arms were outstretched, I grabbed one of his hands and slid the bracelet over it. I did the same with the other hand and tied the leather strap tight enough to keep the bracelet on, but not tight enough to hurt him. “Am I cutting off your circulation?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

“Good, now, go get on your knees and brace yourself on the ottoman,” I said. Tom moved over and did as I requested, while I reached around and unzipped my thin summer dress allowing it to pool at my feet and revealing that I’d worn nothing underneath. Tom gaped at me when he saw my appearance. I admired his position and nudged his knees a little farther apart as he leant over the ottoman, bracing himself on his forearms. I walked over to the dresser where I knew Tom kept the dildo and the lube, then carried them back over to where my lovely Brit was kneeling for me. I set them on the ottoman just out of his reach, before I knelt directly in front of him on the ottoman and spread my legs. I grasped his hair and pulled his head back so that he looked into my eyes. “If you want your pleasure, Thomas, then you’ll have to earn it. Use your mouth.”

I released my hold on him, and, without a word, Tom leaned forward and snaked his tongue into my folds. Licking and sucking with his lips and his skillful tongue, I was soon moaning and tangling my fingers in his hair. Tom nibbled my clit, and I couldn’t suppress a cry of pleasure as my hips bucked forward to grind against his mouth.

“Such a good boy for me, Thomas. S-Such a…good…b-boy,” I stuttered before I felt my first orgasm gripping my body and Tom’s name ripping from my throat in a ragged shout. Tom brought me down gently from my high with small licks and gentle nuzzles, kissing the insides of my thighs with reverence. “Mmm, that’s my sweet boy.”

Tom whimpered as I stepped back and away from his searching mouth, but he didn’t dare say anything. I picked up the dildo and lube, and moved behind Tom to crouch between his legs. I set the dildo aside and squirted a small bit of lube onto my finger. With my clean hand, I rubbed Tom’s lower back and traced his thighs, squeezing gently and accustoming him to my touch.

“I’m going to start preparing you now, alright?” I asked and Tom nodded his head. He hadn’t said the required ‘yes, mistress,’ but right then, I was inclined to let his infraction slide. I leaned over and kissed the nape of his neck as I allowed my lubed finger to slide around his entrance, slicking him up and coating him before I tentatively pushed inward. Tom gasped, and I immediately stopped moving. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, Mistress. Th-The sensation just feels a bit foreign since we haven’t done this in so long. I’m perfectly fine, please, keep going,” Tom said, and I released a relieved sigh. _I didn’t hurt him._ I took a deep breath before I gently worked my finger in inch by inch. With every movement I made, a gasp or a light moan was drawn from Tom’s throat. “Oh, Mistress, yes! More, please, more!”

I wiggled my finger around a bit before I gently pressed a second finger in to join the first. Tom whined a little bit at the intrusion, but wiggled his ass in the air trying to gain a little more friction. I twisted my fingers until I felt that little button inside him that would send him reeling, and gently brushed my fingertips across it. Tom keened and bucked minutely as I tried to steady him with a hand on his hip.

“Oh! Oooh, Mistress!” He cried as I scissored him open, brushing his prostate every so often to keep him close to the edge. “I’m ready. I promise I’m ready, please, Mistress, please!”

I halted my fingers’ movements, and Tom cried out in frustration.

“Please, what, Thomas?”

“Please, fuck me with the dildo. Please, I’m ready,” Tom said in a rush with a sexy look over his shoulder. I rubbed some lube over the dildo and pulled my fingers out.

“Such a good boy,” I crooned as I began to push the toy inside of him. Tom tensed up a bit and cried out, and I stopped the dildo’s movement. Smoothing my hand over his lower back, I leaned forward and kissed the nape of his neck. “Shh, darling, just relax. We’ll take it slow since it’s been a while.”

“Th-Thank you, Mistress,” he stammered, and I started moving the dildo deeper inside him. “Oh, fuck! Fuck, that feels so good!”

The dildo was finally seated to the hilt, and Tom let out a shuddering sigh.

“Sweetheart, where are you?” I asked, and he took a deep breath before answering me.

“Green, mistress,” he enunciated, and I kissed his lower back before I started to gently move the toy in and out of him. I relished the little noises Tom made, but I also had to monitor them closely to make sure they weren’t morphing into cries of pain. “Please, harder, please!”

Instead, I slapped his ass on the next thrust, and Tom’s back arched.

“You like that, baby? You like when I spank your ass?” I asked in a sultry murmur, and Tom nodded his head. He yelped when I spanked him a little harder in punishment. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Y-Yes, Mistress! I love it!” Tom cried and I thrust the dildo in at a different angle, trying to locate his prostate. I was subsequently rewarded by seeing Tom arch his back in pleasure and release a loud moan. “There! Oh God, right there!”

I pumped the dildo into him a few more times before pulling it out of him and going to fetch a plug. Tom gave a little whine of protest when I moved away, and I kissed his lower back in an attempt to placate him. I covered the toy with lube and pressed it inside Tom’s grasping hole. He shivered at the stretch and I made sure it was in securely. I then stood, grabbed a handful of Tom’s curls, and pulled his head back until he was looking into my eyes.

“If I release your hands, will you be a good boy and obey your Mistress?” I asked.

“Yes, Mistress, I swear I’ll be good for you. I would never disobey you,” he said with a pleading look in his eyes. I saw the utter submission in his eyes and decided to trust him. I stroked his cheek with my fingertips and moaned when he leaned into my touch. I reached down and untied the laces of the bracelet, easing it off and tossing it onto the bed. I pushed Tom backwards so he was gingerly sitting on the ground and straddled his lap. I could feel the heat rising from his neglected cock as I leaned in to kiss my lover’s lips. While he was distracted by my mouth, I lined him up at my entrance and sank down onto him. Tom bucked slightly under me, and yelped into my mouth when the plug hit his prostate. He pulled lips away and gasped for breath. “W-w-where do you want my hands, Mistress?”

Instead of answering, I simply grabbed his wrists and placed his hands on my hips. Tom gripped my skin immediately, and I started moving myself up and down his length. Every time I impaled myself on his flesh, Tom was pressed back onto the plug in his ass, making him moan and whimper as I fucked him.

“You’re such a good boy for me, my Thomas,” I crooned, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling backwards until his long throat was exposed for me. My lips made mark after mark on his skin, and every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire. Tom’s cock was hitting that wonderful spot inside me, and I knew I wouldn’t last much longer. “Do you want to come for me, love?”

“Yes! Please, Mistress, yes!” He cried, and I kissed his earlobe. I felt my climax start rolling through me, and I whimpered.

“Then come for me, angel,” I whispered in Tom’s ear, and I felt him start thrusting his hips wildly up into me using my hips as an anchor. I felt him twitch inside me as my orgasm crested, and Tom roared my name as he filled me up. “Oh, fuck! Yes, give me all of it, Thomas, yes!”

I collapsed in Tom’s arms, and he laid his head on my shoulder. We panted silently in each other’s arms for a moment before a wicked little thought entered my brain.

“Sweetheart?” I asked as I helped Tom get the plug out and clean up.

“Yes, love?”

“I may have gotten Benedict’s help tonight with the song selection,” I said, and a dark look entered Tom’s eyes. “I think that deserves a punishment, don’t you…Master?”

“Oh, yes, pet,” he growled, grabbing my jaw between his thumb and forefinger. “In the morning when you wake, it’ll be my turn to play. Now go get into bed, sweetling.”

Morning couldn’t come soon enough!


	2. Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the other, but only because most of the plot is in the other.

As I gradually emerged from a deep sleep, I felt something warm and wet sliding over my hip bones. I tried to move my body away, but my arms and legs wouldn’t budge. I opened my eyes and was treated to the sight of Tom licking my hip and staring hungrily up at me. When he saw that my eyes were open, he smiled and sucked on my skin until a hickey formed.

“What’s all this?” I asked in a husky, sleep roughened voice. Tom kissed his way up my body, making me shiver and moan. The silk tied around my wrists and ankles felt heavenly against my skin, and I knew that Tom used his best ties for the job. He always loved how the fabric would smell like me when he went to put them on after we’d played our game. He silenced me with his lips, and I moaned as his tongue devoured mine.

“You know what all this is about, pet,” he growled, nipping at my earlobe. “Cheating in our little game. Where’s the fun in that?”

“Well, you didn’t seem to be complaining last night when there was a dildo shoved up your ass,” I replied, and I was stunned by my own boldness. I usually never talked back when I was the submissive. I was always such a good girl. I always followed Tom’s orders and said ‘yes, sir’ or ‘yes, Master’. He’d never needed to punish me for backtalk before, and I wondered how he’d handle this added infraction. I think Tom was a little shocked, too, because for a moment he didn’t say anything. He was simply frozen in place for a time, before his expression grew dark.

“Oh, love, you certainly like to push my buttons, don’t you? You’ve already got quite a punishment coming for breaking the rules of our game. You don’t want to add anything more to that, do you?” Tom asked, and I meekly shook my head ‘no’. “That’s what I thought. Now, here’s what’s going to happen, pet. Since you were such a naughty little minx last night, I am going to bring you to the edge of an orgasm with both my fingers and my tongue, but you shan’t come yet. Oh, no! I’ll then untie your ankles, switch your wrist bindings to handcuffs, and bend you over my knee for a spanking. Only when you’ve thoroughly learned your lesson will I finally allow you to come. Perhaps I will even allow you to make a special request. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful, sir,” I replied in a seductive murmur. “Please, sir!”

“Patience, love,” Tom crooned as his fingers trailed all over my body, creating flaming little paths across my skin. “I want to devour you first.”

With no further ado, Tom kissed his way down my body and planted himself between my thighs. I raised my head an inch or two off the soft pillow and watched as Tom snaked his tongue out of his mouth and into my folds. I felt my back muscles strain against the restraints as I tried to arch up in ecstasy. Tom chuckled while he watched my efforts. He knew it was killing me not to be able to move, and he simply moved his tongue faster.

“It’s no use, my dear. I’ve made sure that you can’t move. Let me get a pillow so you can watch what I’m going to do to you without hurting your neck,” he said, standing and fetching a throw pillow from his reading chair. Tom was always so considerate. Just because I was the submissive didn’t mean that my opinions and desires meant nothing. He helped me adjust my head so I had a clear view of what he would be doing to me, and stroked my hair out of my face. “Mmm, you’re so lovely, darling. I know we normally do this at your place when you’re submissive. Are you alright with doing this here?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Tom. I would trust you with my life, love,” I said nuzzling my face into his touch. “I love you, master.”

“I love you, too, my sweet girl,” Tom said before he pressed his lips to my forehead reverently. “Is there anything you want before we start?”

“C-Could I kiss you?” I asked timidly. Tom fixed me with a soft look before he lowered his head and kissed me sweetly. I moaned softly against his mouth, and Tom nipped my lower lip as he pulled away. “I’m ready, master.”

“You’ve been very naughty, pet. You know I don’t like punishing you,” he said with admonition in his tone. I instinctively lowered my gaze at his words, feeling a bit guilty for the previous night. Tom’s fingers lifted my chin until I had no alternative but to look into his eyes. “Don’t look away, love. I don’t say this to make you feel bad; I just need you to know that what you did was wrong. Granted, I did love what came afterward, but the methods you used to get there were dishonest.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” I said quietly, even though I knew it wouldn’t lessen my punishment. Tom stroked my cheek and looked at me sadly.

“I know, pet, but I have to do this. It’s for your own good. Use your safeword if you need it,” Tom crooned as he repositioned himself between my legs. His wicked tongue started teasing my folds, drawing loud moans from my throat as he swirled his tongue around my clit. “My beautiful girl, all laid out for me, bound, wet, and wanting. If only you could see how lovely you are in this moment. And you taste heavenly.”

His tongue’s ministrations sped up until I was quivering beneath him. Just as I felt my orgasm approaching, Tom pulled away. I whimpered in frustration, and Tom kissed the insides of my thighs. I hated this type of punishment above all.

“You’re doing so well, sweetling,” Tom said as he waited for me to come back down a little bit. When I was no longer trembling, he slipped two fingers inside me, and resumed lapping at my clit. I shouted at the pleasure I felt coiling through my belly, but just as I got close again, Tom stopped. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, and Tom stroked my calf muscles. “Oh, darling, don’t cry. You’re doing wonderfully my sweet girl.”

“Tom, please,” I beg in a whisper. I hate how pathetic I sound, but it can’t be helped. All I can feel—all I can concentrate on—is the nearly painful throbbing of my clit and my overwhelming desire to come. “P-Please…master…sir…”

“Just a little longer pet. I’m going to switch your restraints, now,” Tom murmured as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out the leather handcuffs he’d bought on one of his trips. He stalked back to me and secured the cuffs around my wrists. He then removed the ties and laid them reverently on the bedside table. “I can’t wait to wear those. They’ll smell just like you, and I’ll have trouble keeping my… _excitement_ under control.”

Tom untied my ankles and helped me sit up.

“Now, love, climb over my lap like a good girl,” he ordered and I meekly did so. I felt him stroke my hair before bringing his hands down and kneading the flesh of my ass. “Count for me, (y/n).”

Tom tapped my skin a few times to accustom me to his touch so I wouldn’t flinch away. I felt him raise his palm and bring it down in a hard slap. I yelped at the contact.

“One, sir!”

“Good girl,” he praised before the second, third, and fourth slaps made contact in rapid succession. I counted each with an increasingly weak voice. After the fifth, Tom took a small break and massaged my aching cheeks. “Just five more, my love. I know you can do this.”

The last five impacts were quick and varied between both cheeks, and tears were streaming down my face by the end. Tom quickly pulled me into his lap and held me close as he kissed every inch of my face.

“You did so well, baby girl. I hate punishing you, but it’s over now. Let me give you some relief,” he muttered into my hair. One of his hands wrapped around my waist while the other slid down to my folds and started circling my clit. I was so close and so sensitive from when he’d used his mouth earlier that I was clinging to Tom’s bicep and keening with my release after a very short while. My head collapsed into the crook of his neck, and I mouthed at the skin there. “Oh, darling, you’ve no idea what you’re doing to me.”

Tom removed the restraints on my wrists, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips locked, and his tongue claimed my mouth, swirling around and around and tasting every inch of me. I disentangled myself from him and slid down between his legs. His cock was standing proud and erect as I sucked at his balls. Tom’s fingers brushed my hair out of my face and a guttural moan spilled from his lips.

“Oh, my darling. You don’t have to do that,” he protested as I sucked him into my mouth. “Oh, fuck! I…oh…fuck, (y/n)!”

I felt his precome spill out onto my tongue, providing more lubrication for my movements, and I took him deep into my throat. Tom’s head flew back in ecstasy as I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock before swallowing him down once more.

“Oh, yes! Just like that, darling!” He said, and I slid back up his length. “Relax your throat, love.”

I did so quickly, and Tom started thrusting shallowly into my mouth. I loved feeling him hit the back of my throat and using me as he pleased. I moaned around his shaft, and Tom’s thrusts sped up and reached as deeply as he could. He was grunting now with every thrust of his hips, and I locked eyes with him to add another level of depth to our joining.

“You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck your mouth?” I groaned around him, and he clutched my hair tighter. He pushed in as far as he could and I struggled not to gag around him. “That’s it. Take it! Take all of my cock! Can you feel how hard it is for you? Can you taste my desire for you? Ah! Oh, fuck! I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Tom pulled out of me, and I licked my lips to savor the way he tasted. I scrambled to my feet at his urging, and he immediately pinned me to the bed with my wrists above my head. I felt his lips crush mine as he dominated my mouth with his tongue.

“I’m going to fuck you, darling. Would you like that? Would you like to feel my hard cock pounding into you over and over as you scream out my name in pleasure?” He growled into my ear, and I moaned a wanton ‘yes, please, yes’ before he lined up with my entrance and sheathed himself fully in one fluid motion. “Ahh! Such a tight little quim! Oh, you’re so hot and wet for me!”

Tom nipped at my collarbone, and I whimpered his name.

“Can you be a good girl for your master?” He crooned in a silky, commanding voice.

“Yes, sir!”

“Will you keep your hands right where they are if I let go?”

“Y-Yes, sir!”

“Good girl,” Tom praised as he raised himself off of my wrists and grabbed my hips. He held onto them as he pulled back and thrust hard back into my waiting cunt. Tom set a grueling pace; he would thrust in hard and fast only to withdraw agonizingly slowly and repeat the process. “I love seeing you like this: mewling and begging as I fuck you. I love seeing you spread wide for me—stretched so tightly around my cock.”

I struggled against my reflex to brace myself and kept my wrists where Tom had pinned them before, because I knew he wouldn’t let me get very far from his straining cock. I bit my lower lip and moaned loudly. One of Tom’s hands came up and squeezed one of my breasts as he fucked me. “That’s it, love. Moan for me. I love it when you do that, my wanton little whore. I love hearing what my cock does to you. I love how desperate it makes you. How…it…oh, fuck! Fuck, (y/n), I’m…Come for me! Come now!”

Tom’s fingers brushed my clit and that’s all it took to send me spiraling over the edge. I screamed Tom’s name as I felt my inner muscles clench around him. He leaned forward and folded me nearly in half as his last few thrusts slammed into me at a relentless pace. Tom roared my name as he spilled inside me and collapsed next to me on the bed. He immediately gathered me into his arms and kissed every bit of me that he could reach. His legs formed a protective cage around my lower half, making me feel entirely safe.

“Oh, my girl. My sweet, perfect, little girl,” Tom panted as he recovered from his orgasm. “You know I love you, don’t you? I never meant any of those horrible things that I just said. I know it turns you on, but I hate saying them. It makes me feel as if I’m betraying my love for you. I do love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly comprehend, my beautiful (y/n).”

“I know you love me, Tom, and I love you, too,” I said, threading my arms around his torso and nuzzling his neck. I felt his arms tighten around me as he struggled to reconcile his tenderness and the words he’d said when we were fucking. Just as punishments weren’t really my forte as a domme, extremely filthy dirty talk wasn’t exactly Tom’s. Oh, we both loved dirty talk, and Tom was very good at it, but he had one hell of a time trying to reconcile his words with his sweet nature. Every time we did this, he wanted—no needed—to make sure that I knew he didn’t mean it when he called me a ‘whore’ or ‘wanton’ or any of the terms that turned me on. “I know you didn’t mean it, Tom. Sweetheart, I’m not feeling mad or down on myself. I’m fine, because this is all just a game. Those were just words—words that I know you would never ever mean. I don’t want you fret over it a moment more, my wonderful master. You’re always so good to me.”

I kissed up the column of his throat and over his chin until I reached those thin, red lips that I loved so much. I kissed him tenderly, knowing that he needed reassurance after his turn, just as I needed reassurance whenever I had to punish him. That’s why this relationship worked so well: Tom and I each saw what the other needed and never hesitated to give it. As we lay together in the aftermath of our lust, Tom and I whispered sweet nothings to each other that didn’t exactly mean nothing. He played with my hair and murmured how much he loved me, and my fingers brushed the stubble that had cropped up on his chin since he hadn’t shaved yet, swearing I would never leave him. I’d never felt a love like this. This relationship was so much more intimate than any I’d ever seen or heard about from my friends. They always said that we looked like we were meant to be together, and that we acted like we were two halves of the same coin. Lying here in Tom’s arms cemented that very thought in my brain. We _were_ good together, and I loved how we could make each other feel: wanted, loved, whole.


End file.
